Trapped
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Zim wakes up in a dark cell. He is captured. By who and what for?


A screen flickered to life, it was the only light in the room. The person, watching the screen, could see well enough. She watched the figure on the screen he was just beginning to wake up and realize his situation. He's failure at everything make her smile but he had gone to far. He had to be disciplined like all the others who've been in that room before him.

[-]In the cell[-]

Zim began to awake, he first noticed the smell, for his eye needed time to adjust to the dark room. It smelled of fear and darker smell Zim could not recognize. He sat up too quickly, causing his head to rush. He became more alert and quickly put his hands to his back, his Pak. It was still there. Zim sighed with relief. What ever captured him either knew it wasn't just a backpack or just didn't care. He stood, trying to seem calm. His eyes, finally fixed, took in his surroundings. It was a plain room, nothing was in it but darkness, he couldn't even tell the color of the walls in was so dark. He he didn't need to guess the quality of the wall, they were most likely sound proof. Zim finally gave up on looking around at nothing and sat on the floor. He couldn't remember what he'd done to be captured or locked up, but he didn't like the feel of this room. It was too dark, to terrifying, even for his superior Irken mind to handle.

He didn't know how long the time went, enough to make him feel the feel of insanity working into his brain. He'd been a prisoner before, but there had been ways to escape those cells! This one didn't have a door or window, and made of some metal he'd never even seen before! He was stuck and he could do nothing. So when a door suddenly appeared, bring a bright light with it, Zim had to close his eye from shock and blindness.  
"Zim." A cold, but flat voice called. Zim quickly stood, squinting at the body figure standing in the doorway. He could tell he was in the presence of a female by her body structure, her voice was also familiar but he couldn't place it. The dark women stepped into the room, a light came on. Where from? Don't ask Zim, the light just came. Zim had to close his eyes again. The women waited for him to open them and when he did he was surprised.

"The Dib-sister?" He practically yelp in shock. Zim was taller than her by a little but somehow she was still looking down on him. "What is the meaning of locking up Zim?" He asked in quick anger and in terrified confusion. Gaz gaze only got darker, Zim shrank back a little. She smirked, Zim glared. How dare the human female make Zim feel fear! Then before her could speak to her, she slapped him. Hard. He fell back, hitting his head on the floor.

"You will not speak to me or look at me in such a way again." Zim tried to sit up. "I did not tell you to stand. Lay on you belly, now." Zim's body reacted on it's own. He was used to orders and her's were so demanding it was almost scaring him. He laid on his belly, conscious of Gaz walking around him. "When you are here with me you are to call me Mistress. Do you understand?" Zim heard a click of metal and look up, Gaz now had a wip. Damn this strange room, Zim cursed in his head. "Do you understand?" She asked a little louder, lifting the wip above her head. Zim's eyes grew with fear.

"Y-yes..." Zim swallowed, "Mistress." Gaz lowered the wip but kept it in her hand. Zim lowered his head in shame. He, an Irken elite, had just lowered himself with mere words. He heard Gaz walk in circle around him once more, wip still at hand.

"You are not ugly Zim." It was not a praise.

"Thank you?" Zim didn't know that. He screeched in pain, Gaz had whipped him.

"What did you say?" Zim trembled. Gaz waited but the wip was still in the air.

"T-thank you, Mistress." He swallowed, the pain on his side was great. Gaz had a good arm.

"I am your Mistress here, Zim. You are but a servant." She snapped her wip. "You are to treat me as you would your god or king." Zim Still laid on his belly. "In this room you a dependent on me for food and drink." Zim felt Gaz boot her foot on his neck, "If I so please I can make your stay worse, but it will not get better." Gaz kept her foot in place but got quiet in thought. Zim felt shame and anger to the max. "Do you know why you are here, Zim?"

"No, Mistress." Zim answered. Gaz steamed, she whipped him three times. He howled in pain. "Why do you hit Zim?" He cried, tears threatening to spill.

"Why did you lie?" She frowned but spoke boredly.

"Zim did not lie," He look up at Gaz, "Mistress." Gaz glared, Zim shrank back in fear then stiffened. Moving hurt his whipping wound worse.

"Surely you remember." Gaz spoke softly, which scared Zim even more. Zim was quiet, Gaz heard him sob and saw him tremble. He doesn't remember. Gaz hissed. "I will not punish you for not remembering, but you will have to stay longer till you do remember." Zim kept his head down but heard a whoosh and more metal clicking. When looked up Gaz was gone and the lights were off. He curled up into a balled and shivered with terror till he passed out.

When he awoke, the lights were one. It had to been at least one day since he was locked away. Gaz was back and she had two bowls in her hands. Zim sat up but stayed where he was, wary of Gaz's presence. "Hello, Zim."

"Hello, Mistress." Gaz nodded in approval at his greet. It was good of him to not speak until spoken to.

"Do you know what I have here Zim?" He shook his head no. Gaz enlightened him, "It is Irken food." Zim didn't question where she got it, but instead realized how hungry he was. Gaz saw Zim staring at the bowls and grinned. "I will let you have the food." Zim became alert of her tone. "But first take off your cloths." Zim frozen, he didn't want to undress. "Do you dared defy me?" He froze. Gaz sat the bowls down and reached behind her. Zim heard the clicking metal noise again and before he could react, Gaz whipped him. "Do you defy me?" She asked again. Zim shook his head.

"N-no, Mistress." Zim spoke quickly hoping to avoid more wips.

"Then undress." She ordered. Zim quickly took off his shirt and undershirt. When he hesitated at his pant, Gaz wip the air, and he quickly undid them and pulled them off along with his socks and boots. Gaz look at Zim, he stood with his head bowed. She was surprised to find he didn't wear underpants. She only undressed him to prove a point. She moved the bowls closer to him. He went for them. "No Zim." He froze in mid reach. "Eat on you hands and knees." She had the wip in Zims view. He lowered himself and eat using just his mouth. Gaz smiled as she watched Zim. He was obedient, more than the human she had in here. She guess it was in his system, that he was use to orders or something. As he ate, Gaz watched his head, he didn't have hair, but his antenna were interesting. She reached for them, she only lightly touched them when Zim jumped back in fear. Gaz was amused. "What is it Zim?"

Zim look at her, Irken female were not allowed to touch a male antennae and via versa. Gaz human but still... "I was just afraid." Gaz raised an eyebrow and asked why. "It's just Irken don't usually touch antenna." Gaz told him to go on. "Its can be very painful," He looked up at Gaz, shamed, "or pleasurable." Gaz, please with his answer, ordered Zim to finish his food. He did so. Then Gaz got ready to leave, Zim chanced himself. "Mistress?" He asked, head down.

"Yes, Zim?"

"What is Zim here?" He dared. Gaz grinned softly, but it was still frightening to Zim.

"Remember." She ordered them walked out, the lights going off afterwards.


End file.
